Cheaters never win
by LivvieAddie
Summary: What if Violet went beyond playing dirty against Addison and used her tragic past against her during the custody battle for Lucas. SLOW UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Okay so I've seen Private Practice but I never had that much interest but now I can't stop watching so I got on Netflix and had to watch the series from the beginning. I love Addison and Pete together! It's perfect, they're just so perfect,and so I wanna write a story about what I think should have happened between them because I know they don't make it together. This takes place season 3 when Pete gets custody of Lucas (Isn't he adorable). It Partially A/U because I added things and Person that never happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE!**

* * *

"I hereby grant custody to Dr. Pete Wilder." The judge said and Addison let out a sigh of relief. She was happy, Pete won. That's what she wanted but deep down it was because her family, the closest thing she had to one wasn't ripped away from her. She was still angry, furious, hurt that Naomi had the audacity to bring up her past her pain, the deep pain of losing her child, the only child she ever had. The family she lost.

**_*FLASHBACK* YESTERDAY DURING COURT*_**

_"So , you cannot have children is that correct?" Violet's lawyer asked._

_"Yes. That is correct."Addison responded not letting the pain show through._

_"But you had a child at one point?" Violet's lawyer asked._

_"Objection! This is irrelevant!" Pete's lawyer said._

_"Where is this going?" The judge asked Violet's Lawyer._

_"Okay, your first daughter died, is that correct? Her name was Charlotte?" Violet's lawyer asked and uncontrollable tears slid down her face. She couldn't answer that question, she hadn't expected that. She had hidden that deep down, with her abortion. No one ever needed to know about Charlotte, not even Pete but now she had to tell him. The air was trapped in her lungs and she couldn't speak. Everyone was looking at her and she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she shouldn't have but she did, she ran. She ran so fast out of the courtroom that they almost couldn't have seen her. Violet had a smirk on her face while Naomi had a look of guilt. Charlotte and Cooper were shocked while Sam shot a look of disgust at Naomi and Violet, but Pete, Pete looked like he could kill anyone who looked at him the wrong way, he was so angry. He had officially fallen out of love with Violet Turner._

_"20 minute recess" the judge said and Pete ran out of there faster than ever. He saw a flash of red hair run into the bathroom. He followed and tried to enter but the door was locked and all he heard was sobs._

_"Addison! Please come out, please" Pete begged and the sobs got louder and more violent. He decides to give her a little space but he had to go talk to Violet and Naomi but Sam had beaten him to it._

_"Naomi! How could you even think of bringing that up? Do you know what she could be doing in there?" Sam whispered harshly at Naomi in a far corner._

_"Sam, it just came out I didn't mean to say it. I was angry and drunk and it slipped out. I'm sorry!" Naomi said and Sam walked away, and stood next to Pete by the bathroom door. He could hear the saddening sobs as the got louder._

_"Please, just let me in. Please Addie, just unlock the door." Pete pleaded and after five minutes of silence he heard a click. He turned the knob and the door opened. When he entered he saw Addison on the floor with her knees up to her chest and back against the wall. Pete keeled down next to her._

_"You don't have to go back up there, okay. I won't make you, no one can make you go back up there." He said and her arms flew around him and she buried her head in his neck letting the tears go free. Pete wanted to just pick her up and take her home. _

_"It hurts, Pete. I just want to go home." Addison cried._

_"okay, I'll take you home." He said as he got up and she stood up with him. She wiped her eyes and straightened her skirt before they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and everyone looked over at them. Even though she wasn't crying anymore Addison's eyes where puffy, red and her body was practically shaking. Pete tried to let go of her hand so he could talk to his lawyer but her grip only got tighter._

_"Addison, I have to go talk to the lawyer. Just sit right here and I'll be over there." Pete said and Addison nodded and sat down right next to Cooper. Charlotte was on the other side of her._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." was all that Charlotte said and then they all sat there in silence until Pete came back from talking with his lawyer and the judge. Pete walked over to Addison with a small sad smile on his lips._

_"The judge said we can resume tomorrow at nine but you have answer just a few more questions Addie." he said and she let out a shaky breath. Pete took both of her hands and squatted in front of her._

_"It will be okay. I promise." Pete promised and she nodded. He let's go of her hands as she stands up. Everyone soon files into the courtroom and Addison took her seat at the stand._

_"So, I'll repeat the question. Did you have a daughter before?" Violet's Lawyer asked._

_"I...Yes. I did have a daughter before. Her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Isobella Forbes Montgomery. She was three when she...she died." Addison got out barely._

_"And you cannot have anymore children?"_

_"It's a very slim chance." Addison said._

_"So are you just using Lucas to fill the void of the children you cannot have. Using him as a replacement of the child you lost." The lawyer argued and Addison felt tears fill her eyes and her anger rise._

_"No! I love Lucas. He is the most amazing little boy. He's already so smart. I love him so much and no I didn't want to. I didn't want to get attached because I don't wanna lose HIM. I didn't want to go through t__hat again but Lucas..Lucas is worth any and everything and I'm sorry that his MOTHER didn't see that. He brightens my day just by smiling. I have no void for Lucas to fill because no one can replace my little girl. Never. But...Lucas...that little boy means the world to me and I love Lucas as Lucas." Addison said honestly. She wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"No Further Questions." Violet's lawyer said._

***End of FLASHBACK***

"Addison" she heard her name being called and saw Pete.

"Huh" she responded.

'"Come on, let's go home." he said extending his hand so she could stand up. She took his hand and they left. When they got back to the house they babysitter left and Pete went upstairs to check Lucas. While Pete was upstairs Addison got a bottle of wine from the kitchen and poured a glass for herself. As she began to drink it the tears just started spilling out, silent tears.

"Aw, buddy you wanna see Addison?" she heard Pete say and Lucas gurgled. She quickly wiped her tears and forced a smile.

"Addison..." Pete started but stopped when he saw her. He could tell she had been just crying.

"Can I hold him?" she asked and he nodded and put Lucas in her arms.

"Hi buddy" she said with a sad smile and he began to giggle. It had made her feel better. They had won Lucas, not just Pete but Addison too. Lucas began to babble random baby talk and Addison just nodded entertaining him. He made her feel better, so much better that she didn't want to let him go. She held him and played with him all day and put him to bed. When she had came back downstairs she sat down next to Pete on the couch.

"She was mine" she began to explain sucking in a deep breath."I didn't have to share her with anyone because her father did not want her so she was mine. She was all I had and I let her down. I loved her so much and she looked so much like me. My hair, my eyes, my nose, my everything. She was my everything and I can't help but to blame myself for her death everyday." Addison quietly said and Pete moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Tears slowly made way to her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"Addison...How...How did she die?" Pete asked almost silently and she sighed with a nod.

"She had...she had fell down at the park maybe a month or so before and she a cut. I cleaned it and simply put a bandage on it, it was a little cut. Somehow the universe decided that was when they start screwing me over because she still got an infection. I didn't know until after...after she had..died. We had went back to the very same park and she was playing and I was watching her and she got tired but of course she didn't want to leave so she sat in my lap. She had actually fallen asleep in my lap and when I went to wake her she so we could go get ice cream like I had promised...she...she...didn't wake up. She never woke!" Addison said breaking out into sobs.

"It's my fault! It's...It's all...my fault. I was a freaking doctor, how didn't I know" Addison cried repeatedly clutching Pete. He held her close and kissed her temple.

"No! It's not! There was nothing you could have didn't done. There's no way you could have know. It's not your fault!" Pete soothed and rocked Addison back and forth. She was quietly crying in his arms.

"I'm damaged Pete, I'm damaged goods. A hot mess."Addison said after she had calmed down.

"Addison, you are beautiful, caring, and intelligent. You're anything but damaged. Life handed you the worst cards in life but you're not damaged." Pete said rubbing her back softly.

"But I am. I did things, things I am not proud of. I did something I didn't thing I would ever do, a thing that you would never understand why people did unless you actually did it. I'm afraid I might do it again." she whispered.

"Addison..." he started. He didn't want her to get in trouble or hurt herself.

"Pete, I am sorry I'm putting you through this. My mess!" Addison said.

"No! I love you and I don't care what it is that you did but I will be with you. I am all in. I am all in with you and I mean that!" Pete said and she nodded as she silently cried herself to sleep. When he knew she was soundly asleep he carried her upstairs and put her in bed. He got in next to her and kissed her hair.

"I love you Addie" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N.2) Okay hope you like this. Don't know if I should leave this here or not or write more. I have more but it's all up to whoever likes this. I just had to get this out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the next chapter, well if you wanted one. Hope you like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRIVATE PRACTICE.**

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

Pete and Addison both enter the practice after a deserved break. They had went to Hawaii, it was relaxing and calming from all the drama and mess they were surrounded with. Pete and Lucas had officially moved in with Addison. Everything was going good with them, actually everything was perfect. Except for Addison's incident.

**_FLASHBACK**Two Weeks Ago**_

_"Addie?" Pete called out as he came up stairs. Lucas was asleep already, so he wanted to find Addison. He walked past the bathroom to enter their room and heard sobs. He backed up a little and knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Addison? Are you in there?" he asked and he heard shuffling._

_"Um...I'll be out in a minute." she said and her voice cracked._

_"Addie, unlock the door." Pete says when he realizes the door is locked._

_"It's fine. I'll be out in a minute." Addison said and a minute later the door opened._

_"Addie, what's wrong?" He asked and she walks right past him._

_"Addison, please. Tell me what's wrong." Pete pleaded, grabbing her arm. He looked at her face and saw dried tears._

_"I miss her." Addison said barely above a whisper as more tears fell down her face and she looked so broken. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as she cried._

_"Today was her birthday. She would have been 16, probably hate me too like all teenage girls hate their mothers." Addison said with a sad laugh and her cries turned to loud sobs._

_"Addison...I..." He had no idea. He wish he could do anything to take her pain away, anything. He picked her up and started to take her to their bedroom._

_"Pete, what are you doing?" she choked out._

_"We're going to bed." Pete said as they entered the bedroom. He laid her down, got in right next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She snuggled into his embrace, letting the tears flow as she hid her face in the crook of his neck._

_"I love you Addie. Always." Pete says kissing her hair._

_"I...I love you too." She says before she falls into a deep sleep and soon does he._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You ready? Pete asked her as the got ready to enter the kitchen.

"Shouldn't I put Lucas in his play pen in my office?" Addison said nervously, moving Lucas from her right hip to her left.

"No, its fine." He reassured kissing her temple. Obviously tension ran high at the practice now, no one talked or dared look Violet's or Naomi's way. Even Cooper. Everyone felt it was a low blow, which it was.

"Let's do this." Pete says kissing Lucas' forehead before the walk into the kitchen.

"I just don't think a man, his age should be doing that." Sam said and no one even noticed they entered.

"Well, he's a grown man, he can do whatever the hell he damn well pleases." Charlotte said.

"Hmhmm." Pete cleared his voice and everyone's heads turned in their direction.

"We're back!" Addison exclaims nervously.

"Your back." Sam says happily and moves to hug them both.

"Welcome back, you guys." Cooper says and Charlotte smiles.

"I'm glad your back." Charlotte says before exiting the kitchen.

"What's up with her" Pete asked and they shrugged.

"Nothing." Cooper says.

"So, I guess we'll see you later." Addison says kissing Pete and going to her office with Lucas.

"So, how has she been?" Sam asked and Pete sighed.

"She has..she's been okay." Pete says going into the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

"She hasn't harmed herself, has she?" Sam says in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Pete says shocked.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but after Charlotte died, Addison would cut herself. It took her a long time to stop, to accept it." Sam says and Pete is taking in all the new information and he remembers what she said a month ago.

_"But I am. I did things, things I am not proud of. I did something I didn't think I would ever do, a thing that you would never understand why people did unless you actually did it. I'm afraid I might do it again." _Her words replayed through his head.

"I...I'll see you guys later" Pete says quickly before leaving the kitchen. He just wanted to protect her and help her.

* * *

Later that night when they got home Addison put Lucas down and ate dinner with Pete.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Addison asked with a smile as they put their dishes in the sink.

"Uh..I think we should talk" Pete says serious tone and they both walk over to the couch, sitting down.

"Okayyy. What do you want to talk about?" Addison says moving some hair out of her face.

"Um..having you been cutting yourself?" Pete just blurts out and Addison feels her heart drop.

"Pete.." Addison doesn't have any words as she moves away from Pete. She feels tears running down her face and her body trembling.

"Addie, I just want to help you, please." Pete pleaded and she stood up and leaves without saying a word. She runs upstairs and locks herself in the bathroom.

"ADDIE!" Pete shouts as he follows her up the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" Addison yells through tears. He stands right outside the bathroom door.

"Addison, let me in" he begs and he hears sobs.

"I will break the door if you don't let me in." He says and he hears a click. He turns the knob and finds Addison sitting up against a wall.

"Who told you?" She asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"Addie, it doesn't..."

"Who told you?!" She yells angrily as she wipes away so tears.

"Sam told me but it doesn't matter. I'm here for you whatever you need." Pete says sitting down next to her but she stands up.

"It matters! It matters because that was my past that you didn't need to know about. You didn't need to know, it wasn't his to tell and I put that behind me so no I have _NOT_ been cutting myself!" She yells and leaves the bathroom and he quickly follows.

"Addison I'm sorry." He says following her.

"Addison, please!" Pete pleaded as he caught up to her, grabbing her arm. She turned and slapped him.

"Don't you dare! Just leave me alone, I need some space please just some space!" She said tears running down her face, her whole body trembling. She was close to breaking down. She went into their bedroom and grabbed her purse and phone before putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" She's startled by his voice.

"Somewhere, anywhere from here." Addison said coldly and Pete froze, fear going through his body.

"Addison, don't leave because if you leave and never come back I will never come back from that, please." Pete begged, he loved her so much and he didn't want to lose her. Not over this.

"Pete...I..." She was quite speechless, she was hurt and angry, more like furious even though he was protecting her but she still needed space, lots of space.

"Pete..I won't leave you...I would never leave you, I just need space, time to breathe." Addison said quietly. Addison walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs

"Okay...Okay Addie." Pete said right behind her as she opened the door and left and he closed the door.

"FUCK!" Pete yelled after he heard her car start. "Why the fuck did you do that?!" He thought to himself running his fingers through his hair. "Why do you always ruin everything!" he thought.

Xx***xX

Addison knew she shouldn't but she didn't care at the moment as she pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

"Hello?" She heard someone say tiredly.

"Hey Callie." Addison said

"Addie?!" Callie exclaimed into the phone."Now you finally call." Callie continued.

"Yea, I know its way overdue but how would you like a visitor tomorrow."

* * *

**Well I know its way overdue chapter. This story is probably going to be short but it will be AMAZING! Leave a review.**


End file.
